The Dark Lady
by Kraven's Lover
Summary: This is a story I wrote for English class that was inspired by the sonnet Desire is Death. Please R&R! This is my first piece of fanfic...so go easy :P


Aurora Bennington was always a little strange. Everyone who attended Bailey Downs High School in the small town of Bailey Downs, Ontario knew that. Everyone knew her as the outsider Goth girl who didn't have a lot of friends, listened to bands no one has ever heard of, loved classic literature, and whose wardrobe consisted mostly of anything black or red and flowing. There was one, however, that thought of her differently.

  
  


That man was Noah Thomas. To the naked eye, it would seem that he had a fairly good life. He was a handsome young man, with dark hair, bright blue eyes and a warm smile. His only major physical flaw was that he was rather short. He made decent grades and had a large circle of friends. But, if you looked closer, you would begin to notice his woeful state. Noah had been hopelessly in love with Aurora ever since he had first beheld her dark yet divine form one year ago. At first, he thought his eccentric feelings were nothing more than a mere crush, but soon the truth was revealed to him. He would refuse to go out with any other girls, but never gave a good reason why. He began to think of her constantly, she burned his thoughts in much the same way a fever burns the body.

  
  


It was a cold cloudy day, with the wind blowing forcefully, on the 27th of October when Noah's infatuation took a turn for the worst. He sat down in his usual seat in English class - the last seat in the second row from the right - and watched Aurora elegantly walk over to her usual seat behind her best (and only) friend Astrid. As much as he would never admit it, Noah loved watching Aurora and the exquisite way she glided around the room. Her long raven hair streaming behind her, and her flowing black skirt swirled about her feet..."

"Ok class! Everyone listen up please!" 

Noah was startled out of his thoughts by the familiar voice of his English teacher Mr. Price. Witch a sigh, he reluctantly turned his thoughts back to reality. When he had everyone's attention, Mr. Price began his lesson.

"Everyone open your books to page 61, today we will be reading the sonnet Desire is Death by William Shakespear."

There were moans of discontentment all around the room. Aurora couldn't help but roll her eyes sarcastically at such childishness. 

"I know Shakespear can be challenging," Mr. Price said after the class has settled down again, "but you've got to at least give it a try. And at and rate, I think some of you may enjoy this sonnet. Just remember to keep an open mind" After he had said this, Mr. Price read the sonnet in his deep, clear voice: 

" My love is as a fever, longing still

For that which longer nurseth the disease,

Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,

Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please.

My reason, the physician to my love,

Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,

Hath left me, and I desperate now approve

Desire is death, which physic did except.

Past cure I am, now reason is past care,

And frantic mad with evermore unrest;

My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,

At randon, from the truth vainly express'd;

For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night."

  
  


When he had finished, Mr. Price said "Any comments?"

Noah muttered something incoherently under his breath.

"Would you like to share that with the rest of the class, Mr. Thomas?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I would" Noah said in a shaky voice. "I think I can really relate to this sonnet. The narrator is saying that his love for the Lady is like a fever that is past all cure and reason. He knows that his infatuation is wrong, and yet he is compelled to continue it. Hence, there is no escape for him, and he sees himself trapped in a black vortex, there is no release from the darkness," now he looked directly into Aurora's deep brown eyes, "and all because of this dark and beautiful Lady."

The class fell to a hush, Aurora stared blankly at Noah.

"Well, that was an...interesting analysis Noah," Mr. Price said at last, "however, I think you may be missing the point a little. You see, the couplet explains how he has strayed from the truth. He has sworn that his beloved is something which she is not, that she is fair and beautiful, when she is in fact evil and benighted."

"No." Noah said in a strange voice that no one had ever heard him use before, "She is not evil," he again looked into Aurora's eyes, "she is dark and fair all at the same time, but not evil." With that the bell rang, signaling the end of the last class of the day.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Mr. Price shouted over the clamor of students getting ready to leave.

After school, Astrid and Aurora went to their usual hang out spot - the old tree that had been planted just behind the school many years ago. The wind had dyed out a little, but the clouds still hung ominously overhead. They both sat down. Astrid flung a piece of her purple hair out of her eyes and lit up a cigarette. She took a long, drawn out puff, and looked at Aurora and said " I think Noah Thomas has the hots for you."

"You think?" said Aurora half laughing, "I think after his speech in English class it's kind of obvious." Suddenly her tone changed, "The poor fool. It's really too bad he doesn't realize that no silly high school boy can win my heart." They both laughed in a way that can only be described as wicked. Astrid took another puff of her cigarette and said, "We should have some fun with this." Aurora look at her puzzled. Astrid simply continued. "You know, we could lead him on." Aurora smirked wickedly as she began to understand, and said "Oh! We could lure him into a trap! I could make him think that I love him, and just when he thinks he's won me over..."

Astrid didn't say a word. She held up a flower petal that was shaped like a heart, and set it ablaze with her lighter.

That night, as pulsating music filled their heads with evil ideas, Astrid and Aurora carefully plotted their evil plan. They would begin putting it in action the next day.

* * * 

And so it began the very next day. All that week, Aurora slowly lured Noah into her web of deceit, much like a spider lures her naive prey. She would do little things like throwing him seductive glances in the hallways. She would also send him extremely descriptive love letters that would make even an erotica writer blush beet red.

On the evening of the 30th of October, under the light of the nearly full moon, Noah saw Astrid on his way home(just as she had planned). He ran up to her and said "Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Depends on what you've got to say." Astrid replied in her usual cold manner.

"I think you'll be interested in this." Noah began, "I have reason to believe that Aurora's falling in love with me."

Astrid did her best to hide an evil grin and said, "I think you're right.." When she saw the hopeful smile on Noah's face she continued. "She's always talking about you, and even though she won't admit it, she is fallin' for you." Noah was overcome with joy. Laughing in between words he replied, "Oh man! That's great! How should I tell her that I've been crazy about her ever since I first saw her?" 

Though it was getting increasingly difficult to fight off her evil smirk, Astrid said, " Walk with me , Noah. I have just the idea..."

The next night was Halloween night, and the perfect night for it as well. It was on a Friday, the school's Halloween dance was in full swing, the moon was full, and the air was stiff and cold. Noah was dressed in full costume as a vampire, and was waiting impatiently by the old tree behind the school. He was seriously thinking of leaving, but then he saw her walking towards him in all her enigmatic beauty.

Aurora was dressed in a long, flowing medieval style black dress. Her raven hair flowed like a black velvet curtain down to her waist. She also wore a collar shaped like several black roses intertwined with each other. Her pale skin, illuminated by the light of the full moon, made for the perfect contrast. She looked him in the eye and whispered, "Good evening Noah."

Noah stood there mouth agape for a few seconds, then finally he stammered out, "H-Hello Aurora." 

"Astrid tells me you have something you wish to say to me." She replied in a strange voice.

"Yes...yes I do." Noah said nervously. "Ok, here it goes." he took a deep breath and said, "I love you Aurora. Ever since I first saw you, I've loved everything about you. You're so fair and enchanting, and mysterious. I..."

Aurora cut him off with a cruel slap across his lips. "Fool!" she exclaimed coldly. Noah fell to the ground upon his knees in a confused daze.

"Did you really think you could win my heart?" Noah made no reply.

"Oh! So you thought you could. Silly boy. No immature school boy is good enough for this dark lady's cold heart." She saw the bitter tears run down his face and laughed heartlessly. Suddenly, Noah heard the sound of another cruel laughter. Astrid was running out from behind her hiding place. The two ran off into the night, and left Noah crying on the ground upon his knees - defeated.

It was at this moment when Noah recalled the final words of the Shakespearian sonnet he had heard only four days ago: 

"For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night."

It was now that he fully understood the meaning of these words, for he had tried and failed to win the heart of the Dark Lady.

~ The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
